Before Rose There Was Another
by annabethmason26
Summary: Meet Mona a Pure damphir who holds a secret that can unravel the fabric of Moroi society as we know it! Oh! And she's dating Mason! Join her in this brand new fanfic!


**Hey there guys! I'm Annabethmason26! This is my first Vampire Academy fanfic so go easy please. I love hearing feedback from readers so leave a re-view! Disclaimer:**

**Richelle Mead: What are you doing?! Messing with my story!? You silly girl! **

**Me: But Richelle! I'm not messing with it! I don't own Vampire academy! You do! **

**RM: Oh… well in that case! Mess away!**

**Moral of the story: I don't own anything.**

As I walk down the halls of saint Vlad's I think about everything that's happened since I came here. First, I meet Mason. This really funny, kick-ass guy who's in my year. After another novice named Rose Hathaway left he was torn! He really liked her. And so from then on I hated her even more for it. I mean he's nice, funny, and sexy as all hell and did I mention he's a ginger? I sorta have a thing for gingers. And then I get him as a boyfriend! The only bad thing is he won't stop talking or thinking about or mentioning Rose. It's been almost two years now but he won't give up.

I'm Mona. Yeah, yeah I know. Mona Lisa. Haha, heard it before. But that's my name. Mona Lisa Atrikova, my mom's an art collector and it's her favourite painting. I'm a dhampir at St. Vlad's. My mom's a Moroi and my dad is a human. Yeah, I know weird. They got together on an art program that my mom went to in Australia that's where she met dad. They clicked right away and six months later they moved in together and four months after that mom was knocked-up. That was my older sister Tabitha-Lee she graduated last year and is now the guardian of one of the Ivashkov's. One of the royal families of my world. My dream is to graduate and be assigned to Jessica Zeklos, my best friend. Her family is stinking rich and so we'd be able to travel and get away from all this dramatic bull-crap.

But as I was saying walking! Yes! I was walking down the hall of St. Vald's and I get to thinking. What if Rose decides to come back? Will he dump me? Will he stay? Will he go back to running after her? If he does I'll be heart-broken. _Don't think about that! You'll psych yourself! _A voice in my head tells me. I look around for something to focus on. Winter holidays. "Hey you!" says a voice behind me. I turn and see Mason. The most perfect, wonderful, sexy novice in the whole school. He's flanked by his friends Eddie and Meredith. "Hey! Was up?" I say walking into his open arms. I've always loved his hugs. The warmth that spreads over me every time is the best thing ever. "Nothing much. Just heading to class. You comin'? or are you gonna ditch again?" Eddie says with a smirk leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his muscled chest. "I'll pass. I got some stuff to do." I say hoping they won't ask questions. I hate lying to my friends and Mason. Especially Mason! But in this case I think I can get away with it as long as they don't ask questions.

You see because most dhampir's are born of one Moroi parent and one Dhampir. Usually the mother being the Dhampir and the father being Moroi. But with me I'm what's called a 'direct'. A person who is HALF moroi and HALF human. They're taller because they're directly from a moroi. I was lucky to get my father's Polynesian colouring and build. Dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin and curves that moroi guys find sexy compared to the super-model skinny moroi girls. I've always been second to Rose freaking Hathaway. Have I mentioned that I hate her? Yeah well I do. That's when I'm pulled back into the real world by Mason asking me something. "What is it you get up to? You hardly ever come to training." He did it. He asked. Plan B! What's plan B again? Was it run or faint? Oh! Right! Change the subject! "Is that Guardian Belikov?" I ask seeing the huge dark figure of one of the guardians on campus.

"What are you all doing in the halls?" he asks a frown growing on his features. "Just heading to class Guardian Belikov. Are you teaching us?" I ask trying to distract him so I can get away. "Yes I am Atrikova. I hope you'll be kind enough to join us this time?" Belikov just did the same thing as Mason. He asked. "Um… Sorry, but no. I have to do some things for um… Guardian… Alto! Yeah! Guardian Alto! I won't be able to attend training today." I say smiling at my seeming success at avoiding them. But just as quick Belikov decides my excuse isn't good enough. "What things?" he asks frowning at me, making me uncomfortable. I look away trying to think. "Atrikova. What things is Guardian Alto pulling you out of training for?" He asks trying to get to the bottom of things. That's when I have to run. "Stuff! I have to go! Sorry!" I yell as I run away from them and out of the building. I run as fast as I can, my legs pumping as hard as they can to get be to the woods before it happens.

As soon as I get there I keep running so I'm deep enough in that no one will see what is about to happen. Yes! Perfect! There's a clearing just ahead. I run into the clearing thinking it's safe. And let go. Flames ten foot long burst from my arms singeing the trees at the edge of the clearing. Water pools around my feet making my feet wet. Rock's fly around me making circles around me and the flames. The wind is also blowing all of my hair around and whipping my face. Three minutes later the flames stop, the water seeps back into the earth, the rocks fall to the ground and the wind stops.

That's why I had to leave. I'm an element user.

**Oh my gods! She's a user! Re-view the story, I love hearing from you guys! Follow the story to find out what happens to Mona Lisa! I'll be posting new chapters as often as I can. School, Band, Choir, Saxophone, Church and Seminary does NOT mix well with writing a fanfiction. Anyway! I don't own anything and you guys are beautiful readers! Keep reading! Love ya's! **

**AnnabethMason26 XoXo 3**


End file.
